PJO: SongFics
by lastflower
Summary: Bunch of one-shot songfics. Including Percabeth. Maybe Tratie or Becklina and more  if I am able to think of ideas.  Please read!
1. Come Down With Love

**Hey guys :D. I've come down with songfics. So... hi :D**

**Come Down With Love by Allstar Weekend. (Love them).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor Allstar Weekend. (Dammit).**

**You can guess the POV. **

**I've been stopping at green lights****  
><strong>**Got lost on my way home, I'm sleep walking at night**

I was laying awake in my bed, when it hit me. I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. Every time I see her, I do something stupid. She laughs at me. _Laughs at me._ At least I maker her happy.

**I put my shirt on inside out****  
><strong>**Umbrella in the sun, my head up in the clouds****  
><strong>

So the next day, I'm going to ask her to go to the movies. Okay Perce, you can do this.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hi Percy."

"How's it going."

"Good, going to the arena."

"Umm, hey wanna catch the movies tomorrow?" My heart started to beat really fast."

"Sure." My heart melted. She grinned. "And Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt is inside out." Then she ran off to train.

_Damn it Percy._

**My friends just laugh at me****  
><strong>**There's only one thing it could be****  
><strong>

After I fixed my shirt, I started panic. _What do I wear? What do I bring? What movie are we going to watch? Is she going to know it's a date and not a friend thing?_

Then I ran into a basket ball pole.

"Whoa, Percy. What's going on?" Grover laughed.

"I asked Annabeth out." I said, then I realized. _I asked her out? I asked her out. I asked her out! I ASKED HER OUT! I'M ON CLOUD FRIGGIN' NINE. WHOO. YEAAAH._

Then I ran into the pole again.

"Congratulations man!" He laughed.

"What's going on?" The Stolls, Beckendorf and Nico arrived.

I tripped over a rock.

They laughed. "He asked Annabeth out." Grover told them.

"Nice man!" Beckendorf raised a hand to high five. I missed and somehow fell.

They cracked up.

"Man up Perce, Annabeth is watching." Nico chuckled.

_Smooth._

**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug****  
><strong>**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true****  
><strong>**I've come down with love, I can't get enough****  
><strong>**I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug**

**I've come down with love****  
><strong>**I've come down with love****  
><strong>

I can't stop thinking about her. She's always on my mind. I need her, she's my everything. We've been there for each other. We've been best friends for so long.

**You've got me trippin' on my feet****  
><strong>**My mind starts racing and my heart forgets to beat****  
><strong>**When you start to walk my way****  
><strong>**I forget where I am, can't find the words to say**

Thinking about her, as I made my way towards the arena, I tripped.

Someone above me giggled. "Need help Percy?" It was Annabeth.

My mind started racing, and heart stopped beating.

"Ummm, uuh, eeeh." She offered a hand, and I took it.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Ummm, uuh, eeeh. I forgot."

"Oh, Seaweed Brain."

**My friends just laugh at me****  
><strong>**There's no cure for this disease**

Behind us, I hear Grover and Nico laughing.

I redden.

"Oh, hey guys." Annabeth said, when she saw them.

**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug****  
><strong>**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true****  
><strong>**I've come down with love, I can't get enough****  
><strong>**I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug**

**I've come down with love****  
><strong>**I've come down with love**

After dinner, I head towards the water. The only place where I can think. I need to let her know how I feel.

But then I see a blonde head by the pier.

_Damn it._ I stepped on a twig and it cracker. The head turned.

"Hey Percy."

**Don't need a shot, don't need a doctor****  
><strong>**They can't make me okay, it's up to you****  
><strong>**Give me an answer because I'm trying just to see you****  
><strong>**Only wanna feel you, dying just to hear you say**

**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug****  
><strong>**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true****  
><strong>**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug****  
><strong>**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true**

**I've come down with love, I can't get enough****  
><strong>**I'm sick and I feel confused, I know it's true****  
><strong>**I've come down with love, got bit by the bug****  
><strong>**I won't break this fever, I need her, I'm bit by the bug**

**I've come down with love****  
><strong>**I've come down with love****  
><strong>**I've come down with love****  
><strong>**I've come down with love**

**We've come down with love**

I walked towards her and sat beside her. She was reading a book.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm hoping you can help me with something."

"Yes?" she said, still reading her book

"I think I've come down with love."

She looked up at me. "Got bit by the bug?'

I nodded. "With you." Then I leaned in and kissed her. She returned the favour.

"Me too." She whispered and we kissed again.

Behind us, I could hear the guys whooping and cheering.

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Sucked? Review for ideas? :D**


	2. Girlfriend

**Hey guys :D. I like to shuffle music in my iTunes until I hit a winner ^-^. **

**And I'll also try my own experiences in my stories ;)**

**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne**

**& The words don't **_**always**_** have the match the lyrics, it's mostly just a storyline.**

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend****  
><strong>

_Stupid, stupid Annabeth. You should've made your move. Percy is too much of a Seaweed Brain to realize the hints you're dropping._ I sighed, as I watch Percy in the clutches of Sherry **(A/N: LOOL Flipped :D)**.

******Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend****  
><strong>

But then again, Percy is also _too nice_. He wouldn't live with the guilt of breaking a girl's heart. But then _again_, seeing him with someone else is breaking mine.

I watch as Sherry pulls Percy around Camp to show him off. No surprise, she's a daughter of Aphrodite. Then she kisses him on the cheek.

I stormed off in rage.

******You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious****  
><strong>**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive****  
><strong>**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?****  
><strong>**Alright, alright, alright****  
><strong>

I sat on the pier, watching the waves. Then I took out my book, and started reading it, trying to get the image out of my head.

_You don't need him Annabeth, who cares. I care. No you don't shut up. You're mean. I know. I can't help it, I keep thinking about him and-_

Then a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Annabeth." It was Percy.

I looked up. Percy was _shirtless_. _Oh, snap. Calm, yourself Annabeth, it's not his fault that he's so fine, and that I want him to be mine. DAMN HE LOOKS SO, Ok calm, calm. Damn it, he's so addicting._

"Anything wrong?" he sat down next to me. I looked away.

"No."

"Are you sure Annabeth? You've been acting really strange lately."

"Yeah, I got to go bye." I got up and sprinted off.

******Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious****  
><strong>**And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess****  
><strong>**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right****  
><strong>**I'm right, I'm right, I'm right****  
><strong>

As I was running I bumped into a person who came out behind a tree.

"Sorry!" I looked closer. "Silena?"

"Hey, Annabeth. I don't think you should worry about Sherry. I have a plan."

"What?"

"See you later."

"Silena!" I watched as she disappeared somehow. "Come back!"

******She's like so whatever****  
><strong>**You could do so much better****  
><strong>**I think we should get together now****  
><strong>**And that's what everybody's talking about******

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend******

**Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

****I watched as Sherry was dancing around in a seriously short, white mini skirt, and a hot pink halter top. _She's like, so whatever. Why doesn't do better? Like a certain daughter of Athena whose been you're best friend for so long..._

"Hey Annabeth."

I turned around. "Hey Grover, Juniper."

"Annabeth! I can't watch you and Percy suffer any longer!" Juniper shrieked.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you guys should get together!"

"Well-"

"We have to go now, sorry Annabeth. But I got a date with a certain tree nymph." Grover winked at Juniper, and she giggled.

We parted our separate ways, and I sighed. _Why can I have that kind of relationship with Percy?_ I thought of Grover and Juniper, so lucky.

******I can see the way, I see the way you look at me****  
><strong>**And even when you look away I know you think of me****  
><strong>**I know you talk about me all the time again and again****  
><strong>**And again and again and again**

I had went to train at the arena. After 30 minutes of training non stop, I took a break. I looked around. _Dammit, I forgot to bring a water bottle._

"Hey Wise Girl." I turned around, and there was Percy. "You look thirsty after all that training." He handed he a water bottle.

I took a swig, "Thanks." I looked up at him, and saw him staring at me.

"What?" he pinked and looked away.

"Nothing." he coughed.

My heart fluttered. _Was he really looking at me. With that look in his eyes? His beautiful, sea green eyes... _****

**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear****  
><strong>**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear****  
><strong>**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again****  
><strong>**And again and again and again******

**'Cause she's like so whatever****  
><strong>**And she could do so much better****  
><strong>**I think we should get together now****  
><strong>**And that's what everybody's talking about******

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend****  
><strong>

After, I did my cabin inspecting thing. I saw that Sherry was flirting with some blonde. _Hey, she's suppose to be with Percy._

I went to look for Percy, and found him joking around with the guys. He looked so happy. _Not yet Annabeth, he looks so happy. I have to find the right moment._

******Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend******

**Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
><strong>**Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better****  
><strong>**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?****  
><strong>**Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?******

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
><strong>**'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better****  
><strong>**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?****  
><strong>**She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?****  
><strong>

Oh my gods. She is so stupid. I was training with her, and when I "attacked" her she screamed friggin' bloody murder. So I stopped, and she came and STABBED ME. It didn't hurt, considering she was using a nail file.

What does he see in her, even is he is so nice, he has to have a reason to say yes to her.

******Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way, I think you need a new one****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way******

**Hey, hey, I know that you like me****  
><strong>**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret****  
><strong>**Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend****  
><strong>**No way, no way, no way, no way****  
><strong>

The next day, I went up to Percy and Sherry. Then I did the undoable. I sang the Girlfriend song by Avril Lavigne to Percy, with the music on of course, or I would've just looked plain stupid.

Everyone clapped, as in Nico, Grover, Juniper, the Stolls, Katie, Silena... Yeah everyone.

Sherry glared murderously at me.

Percy came up towards me, wrapped his arms around my waist.

He leaned in and whispered. "I thought you'd never ask."

We kissed. Everyone cheered.

Sherry stormed off crying.

Best day ever.

**Good? Bad? Review for ideas please :D.**


	3. Cooler Than Me

**Hey guys :D. So remember this is a songfic, so it doesn't have to mean couples. This one is Leo and Drew. You know how Leo always likes girls out of his league? Well, here you go :D.**

**I don't think he liked Drew in the book though, he liked Thalia, but I think the description of the girl in the song fits Drew more. So let's pretend :D!**

**Cooler Than Me - Mike Posner**

**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love****  
><strong>**I would already have you up under my arm****  
><strong>**I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this****  
><strong>**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me****  
><strong>

Well, I can't really write songs. But I can make really cool things. Like a never running out of space closet, or auto make up thingy that can put make up on for you.

I made all those, all for Drew, all of my tricks. I hope she liked them. But, then again, she's Drew. She probably thinks she's too cool for me.

******You got designer shades just to hide your face and****  
><strong>**You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me****  
><strong>**And you never say "hey" or remember my name****  
><strong>**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me******

**You got your high brow shoes on your feet****  
><strong>**And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit (A/N: Guess I gotta change the rating now, in case.)****  
><strong>**But you don't know the way that you look****  
><strong>**When your steps make that much noise****  
><strong>

There she is, wearing her designer shades hiding her face, her beautiful face, because people like me aren't good enough to see it.

"Hey Drew." I said, dreamily.

"Whatever Tim." and she walks off with her eye brows eye up, and her high heels clicking around. I didn't know they can make that kind of noise on grass and dirt. Her steps just make that much noise. Kinda weird.

But she's gorgeous.

******Shh, see I got you all figured out****  
><strong>**You need every one's eyes just to feel seen****  
><strong>**Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are****  
><strong>**Who do you think that you are?******

**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love****  
><strong>**I would already have you up under my arm****  
><strong>**I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this****  
><strong>**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me****  
><strong>

Whenever she walks by, everyone looks. Even if they know she's bitchy, she's hot alright. But sometimes with all her make up, we forgot she's Drew.

Still, no songs, and I ran out of ideas of what to make for Drew.

******You got designer shades just to hide your face and****  
><strong>**You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me****  
><strong>**And you never say "hey" or remember my name****  
><strong>**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me****  
><strong>

******You got your high brow switch in your walk****  
><strong>**And you don't even look when you pass by****  
><strong>**But you don't know the way that you look****  
><strong>**When your steps make that much noise****  
><strong>

_Clip, clop, clip, clop._ Sounds like a horse, but I know it's Drew. I turned around.

"H-hi Drew."

"Au revior, Benny." she flips her hair and adjusts her shades. "I''m too cool for you."

******Shh, see I got you all figured out****  
><strong>**You need every one's eyes just to feel seen****  
><strong>**Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are****  
><strong>**Who do you think that you are?******

**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love****  
><strong>**I would already have you up under my arm****  
><strong>**I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this****  
><strong>**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me****  
><strong>

I was hanging out at the lake, when Drew comes out. Everyone watches, and she smiles and struts out of the water and leaves to her cabin.

I seriously need more ideas. Maybe a no limit credit card? Wait, how do I make that...

******You got designer shades just to hide your face and****  
><strong>**You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me****  
><strong>**And you never say "hey" or remember my name****  
><strong>**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me******

**Now don't you dare act like you know don't know****  
><strong>**Know what's up? 'Cause your nose is up****  
><strong>**I'm approaching up, pshh, yup****  
><strong>**Like I can't give you winter in the summer****  
><strong>**A summer in the winter, Miami in December****  
><strong>

I approach her, and her nose is up in the air.

"Drew, did you get my inventions?"

She looked surprise for a second, then back to her mutual expression. "That was you Peter?"

******Trying to look bored in them Diors, she probably is****  
><strong>**Was acting shallow 'til she found out how deep that my pockets is****  
><strong>**Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder****  
><strong>**That I think you fine, but I'm finer****  
><strong>

She's trying to look bored now in her sun glasses. Now she figured out that I can make really neat stuff.

"So, can you make some more stuff for me?" she said, picking her nails.

I think I realized, she's not the one for me. I don't know why, I just have a feeling. She's not that cool after all. I'm the cool one, making cool creations. What can she do? Charm speak, yeah but Piper can do that too. Not only can I create stuff like my other brothers and sister, but I can control fire.

"Drew, I think you're fine, but I'm _finer_." And I walked away.

She had her mouth hanging open.

******'Cause it sure seems****  
><strong>**('Cause it sure seems)****  
><strong>**You got no doubt****  
><strong>**(That you got no doubt)****  
><strong>**But we all see****  
><strong>**(We all see)****  
><strong>**You got your head in the clouds****  
><strong>**(Clouds)******

**If I could write you a song to make you fall in love****  
><strong>**I would already have you up under my arm****  
><strong>**(Under my arm)****  
><strong>**I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this****  
><strong>**But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me******

**You got designer shades just to hide your face and****  
><strong>**You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me****  
><strong>**And you never say "hey" or remember my name****  
><strong>**And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me**

She's not cooler than me no more. I, Leo Valdez, is much cooler.

**Good? Bad? Review? :D**

**&I realize, the summer, winter, Miami part and Dior part ain't in the song, but oh well. I usually listen to the song while I'm writing the songfics.**

**This chapter was hard, because the chorus repeats a lot, and the verses are kind of similar. But I just had to :D. **


	4. If A Nerd And A Cupcake Had A Baby

**Hey guys :D. Just shuffling through my iTunes ^-^. EVERYDAY I'M SHUFFLING. OK, well here :D. MORE PERCABETH YEAAAH. I'm running out of ideas though, I'll appreciate if you guys reviewed me songs and an idea and I'll build off of that. Thanks :D.**

**Different time lapse thingy again :D.**

**I enjoy inserting the smiley faces :D.**

**If A Nerd And A Cupcake Had A Baby - RocketMeNowhere**

**She is black and I am blue****  
><strong>**Bruises on my heart for you****  
><strong>**All my drawings on her wall****  
><strong>**Never seems to mind at all****  
><strong>

I have many bruises on my heart for Annabeth. From all the monster fighting. Nah, I'm joking, but it really hurted during the time she still cared for Luke. But it's all good now, he was the hero.

There are lots of blueprints in her cabin, they take up a lot of room, but she never minds at all.

******Keeps her secrets in a jar****  
><strong>**reads them when were in her car****  
><strong>

She keeps her secrets in her notebook, which I read when she's out training. Which she has no idea about, and I am reading some right now.

_Percy is the hottest. _Nah, actually I wrote that in her notebook for her, right now...

"Percy, what are you doing." Annabeth?

"Um. I am organizing your...notebook."

**She is smart and I am not****  
><strong>**she built me a make-out robot**

"Okay so if you charge the negative conductor with the black wire..." Annabeth explained. **(A/N: I made this up, I have no idea what to write for...whatever. D:)**

"You got it Percy?" she turned to me.

"What?" I asked dumbfound.

And, she is my make out robot ;).

******Some girls are pepper she is salt****  
><strong>**favourite element cobalt****  
><strong>**Every line of poetry****  
><strong>**she writes with pen all over me****  
><strong>

"Some girls are pepper, you are salt!" I sang to Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth looked at me weird.

"Ummm, it's my favourite element cobalt?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

******She sings all of our favourite songs****  
><strong>**even though the words are wrong****  
><strong>**and even when she goes to sleep****  
><strong>**her mind has got a hold of me****  
><strong>

She doesn't sing.

But whenever she goes to sleep, I'm on her mind. She told me so.****

**If a nerd and a cupcake had a baby it would be just like my lady.****  
><strong>**Sweet and cute and little crazy all the geeks they want my baby.****  
><strong>

"BACK OFF. ANNABETH IS MINE TIM. YOU GOT THAT?" I screamed at a short looking geek dude.

"Percy! That's my little brother, he wants me to help him with his reading."

"I knew that."

******she tells me I'm like chemistry****  
><strong>**with laws that don't apply to me****  
><strong>

"Percy, you're like chemistry, with laws that don't apply to you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well..."

**If she throws paper I throw rock****  
><strong>**and let her think that she is hot****  
><strong>

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" My fist made a rock.

Her hand made paper.

"Dammit."

******When she cries I take her tears****  
><strong>**an mail them far away from here****  
><strong>**she always smiles when I'm caught****  
><strong>**getting to know make-out robot.****  
><strong>

I turned to my right, and saw Annabeth was crying.

"You okay babe?" I put my arm around her.

She nodded.

"It's okay, it's just a movie, the little doggie didn't actually died."

"I'm not crying at that movie we cried two days ago you fool. You were the one that cried." She laughed.

"Well, I cheered you up." She smiled.

We made out.

******If a nerd and a cupcake had a baby it would be just like my lady.****  
><strong>**Sweet and cute and little crazy all the geeks they want my baby.****  
><strong>

"STAY AWAY, FROM MY BABY."

"Percy, for the last time. These kids want me to teach her Greek reading."****

**hey girl we'll be ok****  
><strong>**and anyway****  
><strong>**we're way to young for******

**problems to come our way****  
><strong>**so take the day****  
><strong>**and geek it out more******

We sat under the shade of the tree, with my arm around her.

"Hey girl, we'll be ok, and anyway. We're way to young for problems to com our way. So take the day and geek it out some more."

"What the Hades are you saying Seaweed Brain."****

**If a nerd and a cupcake had a baby it would be just like my lady.****  
><strong>**Sweet and cute and little crazy all the geeks they want my baby.****  
><strong>

If a nerd and a cupcake had a baby, it would be just like my Annabeth.

She's sweet, so cute, not crazy at all. And the geeks, just want her to teach him, so it's all okay.

**LOOOL. I just wanted to do this song :')**

**Good? Bad? 5 Reviews for this chapter, then I'll continue writing. ;D**

**Please, I need ideas! I know this one wasn't as good. But sorry! I was in a writing mood, but not a good one apparently.**


	5. 1 2 3

I'M BAAAAAAAACK. I never left, just was lazy…so here it is! I just improvised a lot though… hehe. :-3

**You're beautiful, more beautiful than the first day we met,**

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, flipping through a photo album. It was full of pictures of me and Annabeth. I smiled as I paused at two photos. One the left side, it was a picture of me, her and Grover the summer I first came to camp. She looked so beautiful. I look short next to her. On the right, it was a more recent picture. It was the three of us again, in the same poses. I stared at her face, _was it possible that she was more beautiful than the first day we met?_**  
><strong>**It's magical and I love you more each day with every breath**

There was a knock on my door, and I looked up from the photos.

"Yes, come in." I said.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth came in. I caught my breath. I see her all the time, but she always manages to make my heart stop, no matter how she looks. Today, she just had on denim shorts, a faded orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, my blue-green plaid shirt, and worn-out black converse. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and her forehead had sweat on it. I think she came from the arena. Never the less, she never looked more beautiful. I'm so glad she's mine.

I got up and hugged her.

"Hey Wisegirl." She pulled away and sat on my bed.

"Oh cool, you got the photo album out." She flipped through some pages.**  
><strong>**When I look at you, I can see forever in your eyes!****  
><strong>**When I fell for you, you caught me like I was a falling star,****  
><strong>**You know it's true, I wanna be with you no matter where you are,****  
><strong>**I already knew, that we were always meant to be****  
><strong>I sat down beside her. She looked up and smiled at me. I looked into her strong grey eyes and smiled back.She continued to flip through the book and I leaned back into my pillow with my hands behind my head and watched her.

**Oh, loving you is just like the air that I breath,****  
><strong>**It comes to me so naturally, it's easier than 123.****  
><strong> I flashed back to our dates. Once we went to the movies and had the whole theatre to ourselves. We took advantage of that and during the whole movie, talked really loud and play tagged. We threw popcorn everywhere, and shouted at the characters in the movie.

Another date, we went to the beach. We had a picnic. After we ate, we just sat and watched the sunset. We didn't talked, but we did something better. We just enjoyed each other's company. She was leaning on me, with her head on my shoulder, her hands playing with some shells we found. I had my left arm around her. We didn't need to talk. We didn't have to do anything, it just came naturally.****

**Incredible, you're super women in so many ways,****  
><strong>**Powerful, you're a vision of a what perfect is to me,****  
><strong>**And you do it all, with a smile upon your face****  
><strong>**And I promise you, I'll never, ever make you cry,****  
><strong>**We'll tell the truth, we'll never ever speak one lie,****  
><strong>**I wanna love you, until the end of time, yeah!**

She's so incredible. She was like super woman with me on our quests. She's perfect. Most girls wouldn't be as brave. She was also beautiful, kind, intelligent (duh), and everything I ever wanted. I swear on the gods I would never make her cry, if I did, I would never forgive myself.

I want to love her until the end of time.**  
><strong> 

I cut off the end 'cause the chorus keeps repeating and I ran out of ideas. D: Did you like it? Was it bad? Feedback please~ :-)


End file.
